


17 Stranded

by EtherealBromance (EverythingBromance)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bromance, Drowning, Exhaustion, Fights, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lost - Freeform, Madness, Pain, Poisoning, Protective Hyungs, Stealing, Stranded, Suspense, concusion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2020-10-21 18:36:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingBromance/pseuds/EtherealBromance
Summary: Seventeen crash land on a deserted island and have to find out what happened. While also surviving on their own.13 boys. 1 island. 1 mystery.Even with lots of problems and tons of arguing, will they be able to work together and get off the island?





	1. What is Happening?!

**Author's Note:**

> First Seventeen fanfic! 
> 
> Tell me in the comments if you'd like to see anything specific happen!

Getting pecked at by a seagull was never a good way to wake up, but when you’ve crashed landed on a deserted island, you couldn’t really complain.

“Ahh! Get away… Shoo!”

Seungcheol waved his hand around his head, making the bird squawk and fly away. Seungcheol stumbled a bit when he tried to stand up. When he finally got himself stable, he took a good look at his surroundings. The forest in front of him made his eyebrows furrow in confusion, not fully grasping the situation he turned around. He couldn’t believe his eyes. Or more like he didn’t want to. Cause what stared back at him was the endless ocean with nothing on the horizon. His mouth was agape, he stumbled a bit before catching himself on the sand. He was so close to freaking out if he didn’t hear a groan behind him.

“Uhg…. what’s going on? Why does my head hurt so much?”

Seungcheol immediately got up and ran over to the voice. The owner to the voice hadn’t opened his eyes yet, which worried Suengcheol.

“Jun… Jun, can you hear me?”

“Suengcheol?”

“Yeah Jun, it’s me,” Seungcheols worry crept up even more when Jun still hadn’t opened his eyes, “Jun…open your eyes.”

Jun slowly opened his eyes, he blinked a few times, till finally opening all the way. Seungcheol had a smile on his face that didn’t last long as he noticed the confusion on Jun’s face suddenly turn to panic.

“Seungcheol? Where are we? What happened?”

“I’m not entirely sure, I don’t remember.” Seungcheol quickly laid his hand on Jun’s shoulder as he saw the panic about to surface again. “But we’ll find out.”

“What about the others? Have you seen any of them?”

Seungcheol shook his head. “No, you’re the first person I’ve found.”

“Seungcheol.” Jun said quietly, grabbing his attention. “I’m scared.”

Seungcheol had to stop himself from breaking down at seeing the tears prickle at the corner of Juns eyes. But what Jun needed right now was a leader.

“Don’t be. We’ll find the others, figure out where we are, and figure out what happened. Okay?” Seungcheol said sternly, grabbing Juns shoulder again, looking at him directly.

He didn’t leave much room for arguing, so Jun agreed. He tried to stand up but didnt get far as he immediately fell back down.

“Whats wrong?” Seungcheol asked, worried all over again. He had a feeling he would have to get used to feeling worried.

“I think I just stood up to fast.”

“Okay, come on.” Seungcheol got up and put out his hand for Jun to grab. After they were both on their feet, they looked at each other for a second before Jun asked what they were both thinking.

“Where do we start?”

“We should check the beach before we wildly go into the forest.”

Jun agreed with a nod and they began walking down the beach in opposite directions. The beach was close to a mile long, so they had a lot to get through. Jun walked towards the north side, meeting with a bunch of rocks. He would have run into them if something hadn’t hit his foot. He crouched down, fearing for what he already knew it was. The unconscious body of one of his members.

“Seungcheol! Over here!” Jun called to the older. Jun brushed off a bunch of sand as Seungcheol ran over.

“What! What is it?!”

“It- its Chan!” Jun yelled over, still trying to claw at the sand burying their youngest.

By the time Seungcheol came over Jun had already unburied Chan, checking his pulse.

“He’s alive,” Jun stated with a relieved sigh, “we should wake him up.”

“Right… Chan? Chan! Gad dammit Chan, if you don’t wake up- “Seungcheol yelled growing more paranoid.

“Mmhmm?”

“Chan? Can you hear me?” Jun asked pulling Chan to a sitting position.

“Yeah.” Chan answered while grabbing his head out of pain. “Why do I feel like I’ve been practicing for a week straight?”

“Because we’re on an island and we have no clue as to why.” Seungcheol said clueless to the youngers scared expression. Till Jun hit him in the arm gesturing with his head to the frightened youngest.

“Oh uh, but we’ll figure it out. Together.” Seungcheol said giving Chan a pat on the arm. Trying to sneak a wink and thumbs up to Jun, receiving an eye roll. Even when he’s the leader, Seungcheol was still clueless sometimes.

Chan, obviously seeing the leaders attempt at a wink, sat with an unconvincing look but quickly stood up.

“Am I the first you’ve found?”

“Yeah. But we should hurry and find the others before it turns night. Some of the them could end up alone in the dark, and I am not going to allow that.”

Seungcheols determination quickly spread to the others as they both smiled and agreed, running in different directions, to search for the others.

After about 20 minutes of searching, they hadn’t found any of the others, they had decided to come back together.

“Seriously, how have we not found any of them?” The youngest questioned getting frustrated.

Just then a rustling sound came from the forest. They looked in the direction of the sound, Seungcheol putting the others behind him, ready to defend them if needed.

As the rustling got closer, a figure started to emerge from the trees. The three on the beach immediately relaxed at the familiar face.

Soonyoung also seemed to relax at seeing the three. “Thank god, I thought I wasn’t going to find anybody.”

“Us either,” Jun said picking a leaf from Soonyoungs hair, “we’ve been searching the beach for a while.”

“You haven’t found anybody?” The dance leader asked, receiving three shaking heads, followed by Soonyoungs disappointed sigh and three confused stares.

“Try asking him.” Soonyoung said pointing behind the three confused idols. They turned around to see a very wet Hansol sitting up as another wave hit him. His brows furrowed even more as he focused on his surroundings. His head whipping back and forth between the four pairs of eyes and the ocean to his right.

“Okay… What is _happening_?!”

With the second youngest’s rising panic the four made their way to him.

“We’ll explain everything after we find the others.” Seungcheol said helping Hansol up.

Even though Hansol still showed clear signs of confusion, he agreed, getting worried that they didn’t know where the others were.

“Now that there’s enough of us, lets split up. Me, Chan, and Hansol will continue looking on the beach. Soonyoung and Jun will continue looking for the others in the forest.”

After the leader got four agreeing nods, the plan was set. They would split up and find the others, hopefully before nightfall.


	2. Searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Members reunite

The soft dirt was cold on Minghao’s skin, seeping through his clothes, as he lay on his back. His fingers clawed at the ground, shoving dirt into his fingernails. His eyes were closed tightly, but he could hear the rustling above him, and the cool breeze brush his face. He could tell it had rained recently, based off the fact he was pretty much laying in mud, but also the smell. The wet ground gave off a distinct earthy scent, it didn’t smell bad though. It was kind of relaxing, Minghao could honestly lay there for hours. Instead he opened his eyes.

The green trees mixed with the blue sky at first. But as he opened them further, he could clearly make out the long branches, reaching over to meet the branches of the other trees. And the white puffy clouds, moving behind them.

He slowly sat up, taking a moment before completely standing up. His clothes were ripped in multiple places, scratches covering the exposed skin. His long sleeves were damp with the mud, causing them to become heavy beside him. He stretched his hand to the back of his head, bringing it back to reveal more mud. He sighed, realizing there wasn’t much he could do about it.

He looked around him in every direction, trying to find any resemblance of civilization. He couldn’t see anything, which added to the growing pit in his stomach. But he looked to the sky and could see a stream of dark black smoke coming from the west. He almost started walking in that direction but stopped suddenly when he heard a far away shout. He stopped for a second, trying to listen to the sound.

It was a voice. Minghao started walking closer to the source, deciding it was better to try and find the others, than wander towards the black smoke alone. As he got closer, he could start to understand what it was saying. They were asking if anyone was around, asking if anyone could hear him.

Minghao broke off into a sprint, going towards the voice he now realized belonged to one of his members.

He only ran for a little bit before he smacked right into something, causing both parties to fall right onto the mud.

The mud splashed everywhere, getting on both of their faces, hair, and clothes.

“OW! That _hurt._” Mingyu said through, glaring eyes.

That is until his brain processed who he was looking at. He immediately got up and forced Minghao to his feet, bringing him into a death grip. It took Minghao a second, but he eventually hugged back.

They pulled apart, staring at each other, noticing the scratches covering both of their bodies.

“Are you okay?” Mingyu asked.

“Yeah… you?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you know where we are?”

“Uhh,” Mingyu whipped his body around, looking around them, “a forest?”

Minghaos glare spoke for him. He sighed again.

“We should try to find the others.”

Mingyu nodded walking to the east, Minghao walking in the opposite direction. Mingyu looked behind him noticing the other wasn’t following him.

“Where are you going?” Mingyu shouted over to the still walking Minghao.

“I saw smoke coming from this direction.” Minghao said still walking, not even giving a glance to the other.

Mingyu scoffed, then ran to Minghao. He grabbed his arm, forcing the younger to look at him.

“The sun is moving that direction,” Mingyu pointed towards the direction Minghao was walking, “meaning that’s west.

“We should be heading east.” He said now pointing to the direction he was walking.

“But we should be heading towards the smoke.” Minghao said, pointing to the very dark cloud.

“Why?”

“What If the others are there? What if they’re hurt and they need our help?”

Looking into Minghaos pleading eyes, Mingyu thought about It for a second.

Mingyu sighed. “Fine… but we should hurry. I’m not getting stuck in the forest at night.”

Minghao nodded. Both started into a sprint towards the black smoke.

Soonyoung and Jun searched the forest in silence for two reasons. One was because they wanted to be able to hear the others If they shouted. But also, because neither of them really knew what to even talk about. None of them knew were they were, or how they got there. Or even why they can’t remember anything. It scared them. Being separated in an unknown place with no memories as to where or why.

“Do you think we’ll find them?” Jun asked, barely audible to the other.

It took a second for Soonyoung to understand what he said.

“Of course. They couldn’t be far from where we woke up.” He said.

“But… do you think they’re okay? Like… what if we find them… but they’re- “

“Don’t think like that. They are all strong. They’ll be fine. Okay?” Soonyoung said, looking the other in the eyes, but only receiving a slight nod.

The two continued in silence again. Searching the ground for any of the members, sometimes calling out their names.

The two walked for a while, not finding anyone. The rustling in the trees never stopped, but the cracking of branches and rustling foliage on the ground around them made them stop in their tracks. Someone was there.

Before Soonyoung could call out to see if anyone was there, a presence made it self known by jumping on Soonyoung’s back.

“JUN! GET IT _OFF_! GET IT OFF OF ME! THERE’S SOMETHING _ON_ ME!” Soonyoung was spinning around quickly, trying to shake off the unknown attachment.

“STOP MOVING THEN!” Jun shouted back. Soonyoung stopped spinning but couldn’t stop moving from the dizziness inflicted on himself.

Soonyoung fell to the ground face first, but the unknown body flipped him over to his back, now sitting on his stomach.

“If your going to kill me… just do it.” Soonyoung said through ragged breathing.

“Soonyoung open your eyes.” Jun said with crossed arms.

Soonyoung slowly opened one of his eyes, but quickly opened the other. Shock and anger on his face.

“Seungkwan!?” The younger just giving his most happy smile.

“I’m so glad you guys are alive.”

“Seungkwan?” Soonyoung said calmly but still clearly upset.

“Yeah?”

“Get off.”

“Right.” With a quick nod and agreement, Seungkwan got up quickly.

“Are you okay?” Jun asked the newfound younger, inspecting him for injuries.

“Yeah I’m fine.”

“How did you even find us?” Soonyoung asked, finally getting off the ground.

“I heard you guys yelling, so- “

“Hey! Seungkwan!”

“You can’t just run off like that.”

“Yeah, what if you got lost.”

The two new voices interrupted Seungkwans explanation. The two came up behind him, causing Seungkwan to turn around.

Wonwoo and Jeonghan walked to Seungkwans side, not noticing Jun and Soonyoung standing there, but continued to scold the younger for running off.

Seungkwan didn’t answer the two, only looking down at the ground, with raised eyebrows. Jun coughed, causing Jeonghan and Wonwoo to look the others. They were all surprised to find more of the members. It took a couple of seconds but eventually Jeonghan made his way to Jun and Soonyoung and dragged them into a group hug. Seungkwan grabbed Wonwoo’s hand and made his way to join the group hug. Wonwoo at first was very reluctant to join, trying to protect his ‘icy image’. But eventually he relaxed into the embrace of the others, glad they were safe and unharmed.

“We should head back to the beach,” Soonyoung said, breaking from the hug. “It’s getting dark.”

The others agreed and followed the performance leader.

On the way they talked about how the two parties found each other. Jun explaining to the three what happened on the beach. Followed by Seungkwan explaining that he woke up and found the other two unconscious, not too far from him.

They were talking, smiling from time to time, glad that they were together. The sun was almost set, they only had a couple of hours left before dark. They knew they wouldn’t be able to find the others in time before night. It worried them.

The thunder boomed over their heads, causing all of them to flinch, flying fast to each other’s sides.

The first drop hit Jeonghan’s hand. He looked up, feeling the second drop hit his cheek. He didn’t have time to tell the others before it started pouring.

“We have to get to the beach!” Soonyoung yelled over the rain and thunder. He turned around and quickened his pace, the others following.

They could only hope the members they haven’t found are safe.


	3. Sort of a Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More members reunite, some find shelter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beach that Seungcheol woke up on is on the east side. (the directions are kinda confusing even for me)
> 
> Sorry for the long wait

The dark clouds loomed over the island, moving swiftly to cover the entire sky. The rain poured at an incredible speed. Any faster, it probably would have felt like hail.

The boy running through the forest was already drenched, hair stuck to his forehead, clothes heavy on his back.

He honestly didn’t know what direction he was going, he could end up completely lost. Not that he wasn’t already. He simply ran. Trying his best to see through the rain, all he was looking for was shelter.

Joshua ran for what seemed like forever before he found a hollow at the base of a huge tree. The hollow was big enough to fit four people standing up, so he was pretty comfy.

Joshua was safe from the rain, but he could already feel the cold fight its way straight to his head. The headache pounded through his brain, echoing against his skull.

He slumped down against the inner bark of the tree, putting his head in his hands. He really was clueless, about everything. Which didn’t help his growing headache.

He wasn’t just clueless about how or why he woke up on a beach, not seeing any of his members, then running mindlessly into a forest after he thought he saw something. He was also clueless about what to do at this moment.

He was trapped in a tree, hiding from the rain. He could go out and search for the others, but that would risk making his cold worse. He was helpless.

He was about to start having a mental breakdown if he hadn’t heard a groan in the distance. The noise couldn’t have been to far if he heard it through the rain.

He lifted his head, pulling himself up against the tree. He closed his eyes for a second. Maybe it was just in his head. But he heard it again. A groan. Someone was in distress or hurt.

Joshua walked to the opening of the hollow. He poked his head out and looked at the sky. The dark clouds weren’t going anywhere for a while. Joshua sighed. He started walking out of the hollow. Once he stepped foot outside his shelter, he quickened his pace. He ran in the direction he thought he heard the noise come from. Only whisper-shouting, as to not alert any animals that might live in the shelter he invaded.

He had to continuously wipe his eyes, as the rain was dripping from his hair, irritating them constantly.

He made it about 30 feet, scouring the ground for any of the others. When he noticed a crawling figure on the ground, covered it wet leaves, dirt, and soaked in the rainfall.

He quickly moved to the other. He instantly recognized who it was based off the sound of his voice, calling for someone to help him.

“Seokmin. Can you stand?”

Seungcheol and the maknaes were scattered around the beach. They checked around the shore, they searched through the shrubbery at the entrance towards the forest, they even dug up sand to see if anyone somehow got buried.

They couldn’t find anything. It was getting darker and darker, the clouds moving faster towards the island, Seungcheol was about to call the other two over to try and find some shelter. When something in his gut told him to look down. He saw footprints, leading towards the forest. But it was yards away from where the others split up into the forest.

Seungcheol called the other two over, telling them to stop before they ran right into the footprints, almost smudging them.

“Are those yours?” Chan asked, looking towards the footprints.

“No, it’s not my shoe size.” Seungcheol said.

“Whose could it be then?” Hansol asked, looking towards the other two waiting for an answer.

“I’m not sure, but why did they immediately go into the forest?” Seungcheol asked, crouching down to inspect the prints closer.

“What do you mean?” Chan asked, now looking towards the older for an explanation.

“Look,” Seungcheol pointed towards the footprints, leading to the forest, “there’s no other prints, besides the ones leading to the forest.”

“So, you think whoever it was didn’t bother looking on the beach?” Hansol asked, not really convinced.

“Or whoever it was saw something.” Seungcheol replied.

The three stood there, trying to think of any reasoning surrounding the footprints.

“Guys… maybe we should find some shelter.” Seungcheol and Hansol looked towards Chan, but he was busy looking at the sky. The two looked up and saw the dark clouds loom over the island.

Before any of them could respond, it started pouring.

“Look! Over there!” Hansol yelled over the rain, pointing behind Seungcheol to a cove in the rocks, to the south.

The prints washed away and forgotten, the three ran towards the cove.

The beach thinned at the entrance, making the three have to either take their time getting to the entrance or risk stepping in the ocean. The rocks were large and sturdy, a dark gray from the rain. The cove exited towards the forest, vines growing along the walls on the outside, peeking in. The cove still provided enough shelter for the three, it was smaller than most coves, but it still would fit all 13 of them.

Speaking of the members. By the time, the three made their way to the cove, Seungcheol heard yelling coming from behind him.

He turned around and saw five recognizable faces emerging from the forest. He could hear their shouts:

“Where do we go?!”

“I don’t know!”

“We need to find shelter!”

“Where are the others?!”

Seungcheol grasped the situation quickly; the two found others, they came back to the beach to meet up, they didn’t see him standing there, and if they stay in the rain any longer, they’ll get sick.

“Guys!” He caught their attention through the crashing of the rain, “Over here!”

The five ran to Seungcheol, they all made their way into the cove, being careful not to take a dip into the ocean.

The two makneas were already inside, sitting next to each other, backs against the coves rock wall.

It wouldn’t be enough to say they were all cold. They were all on the brink of sickness. Which isn’t a good thing when you’re on an island with no blankets, medicine, hospitals, or anything resembling shelter. Besides, of course, their new home, which would later be named Humi by a very delirious Hansol. And of course, the island, which they only would realize later that it wasn’t just an island, but a harbinger of trouble.


	4. All Have Been Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minghao and Mingyu reach the black smoke

“Mingyu! Hurry up!” Minghao ran through the rain, he passed tree by tree. Barely avoiding some but eventually moving out of the way in time.

Mingyu was behind him, he was slowing down. He stopped and leaned against a tree, panting. “Can’t we take a break?”

“Not in the rain,” Minghao responded like Mingyu was dumb for asking. Causing the other to glare at the back of his head. “We’ll rest when we get to the smoke.”

Mingyu sighed and ran to catch up.

It only took a couple more minutes of full on running to get to the smoke.

But when the cause of the smoke came into view, the two stopped in their tracks, causing their feet to dig into the mud.

“Is – is that what I think it is?” Minghao asked, scared for the answer.

“Yeah…yeah, I think so.” Mingyu said. They were both staring at the object in awe. Neither of them wanted to move closer.

The black smoke was flowing upward into the sky, adding to the dark clouds and the sun that was pretty much gone, over the horizon, getting replaced by the moon. The two gaped at the large back half of a plane. The front wasn’t there, which caused the front of the broken half to reveal the inside of the plane. It was large, metal scraps covering the surrounding area. Sparks flew from the ripped opening. The smoke coming from the engines on either side. The wings were in pieces, cut from the body like butter. The inside showed seats and tables, some burned from the growing fire from the inside of the plane. The seats were facing each other, the tables in between them. Food and drinks littered the floor. There was also a large couch in the back. It was a private plane. It must have been theirs. They must have been on it.

“HELP! Someone! P-please.” The voice faded at the end, turning into a sob.

The shout startled the two. They looked to the cause, eyes widening more than before. They ran over, slid, and came to a stop by the struggling boy.

“Jihoon… we’re here.” Minghao said, gaining attention of the older.

“Help.” Jihoon looked to the two. Tears running down his cheeks. His face scrunched in pain.

“What’s wrong?” Mingyu asked, he could barely see because of the darkness. The only thing luminating the area was the fire coming from the engines and the small flames that covered areas of the ground. But those quickly disappeared from the rain.

“M-my leg. M-y leg is crushed.” Jihoon whimpered, looking towards his left leg, that the others now realized was under a large scrap of metal.

They looked at Jihoon and each other.

“I’ll try and lift it, you get Jihoon.” Minghao nodded at the plan and Jihoon winced, which they took as a signal he was okay with it.

Mingyu grabbed the bottom of the scrap, being careful not to get cut by the jagged metal. Minghao put his hands under Jihoon’s armpits, ready to pull the smaller out.

“One…two…Three!”

Mingyu pulled up with all the strength he had, but the thing barely budged, and his hands were slipping from the rain. Minghao went over and started pulling with him. The scrap started creaking, and finally moved, causing Jihoon to scream in pain. Jihoon used his elbows and good leg to drag himself out from underneath the metal.

Once Jihoon was out and safe, the two let go and the metal crashed down to the earth, causing a dent in the soft dirt.

The two hurried over to Jihoon, checking over his leg.

His leg didn’t look good, they knew that much. But based off Jihoon’s pained expressions, it was safe to assume it was broken. From the pressure of the scrap falling on his leg, he was lucky his leg was still attached. He had a large gash right above his knee, right where the bone was most likely broken.

“Minghao, go see if there is anything in the plane to stop the bleeding.” Minghao nodded and ran to the plane.

He searched through it, grabbing a blanket that had been by the couches in the back. He brought it to Mingyu, watching as he ripped it into thin strips. Minghao went back into the plane, searching for anything else that could be useful. He found a few packages of candy on the ground, and a few water bottles. He grabbed the items and started searching one more time.

Before he could finish searching, he heard a low rumble. Minghao was confused at where the sound came from but seeing out one of the small windows, he could make out the growing fire on the engine.

His eyes widened. He shoved the candy and water into his pockets as best he could. He ran out the plane’s opening.

“Guys hurry!” Minghao shouted to the two. Mingyu looked over to Minghao’s distressed features. Jihoon barely paying attention due to the pain. His thigh was wrapped, a piece of the blanket acting as a homemade tourniquet. While another piece was directly on the wound. 

“Why?”

Minghao didn’t answer but he ran to Jihoon and put his arm around his neck. Mingyu stopped Minghao before he could run into the forest. But before he could question the other, a loud creak echoed through the forest. The two looked over at the plane, seeing the interior be consumed in flames. And the plane shift against the dirt.

“It’s going to blow.” Minghao whispered into the air. But he was close enough the others for them to hear. But Jihoon was to focused on not passing out that he didn’t have the same reaction as Mingyu.

“What?!”

Minghao didn’t answer as he gave a quick glance to Mingyu before turning back to the forest. Mingyu looked back at the plane and cursed under his breath. He took Jihoon’s other arm, placing around his shoulder. Jihoon was now supported by both sides. Which he thought was a good time to pass out.

The dead weight was unbalancing, but they had to get out of the blast zone. They didn’t even have a shelter to get away from the storm.

Once they got far enough, they turned around.

They couldn’t see the plane anymore, but they could see the powerful flames glow against the mountain. It was only a matter of seconds before the plane would explode. Speaking of which.

It exploded.

They were a safe distance away. But the sudden bomb like noise still caught them off guard. And the force of the explosion caused leaves, rain, mud, and any sort of debris from the crash to spread around the area. Which included the three. The initial explosion had caused them to fall to the ground. The second explosion from the second engine had caused everything to cover the three. They had mud, dirt, and leaves plastered to their bodies. Mingyu tried his best to cover Jihoon with his own body. The last thing he needed was an infection.

The mountain, that was right next to the plane, had gotten the worst. There were metal chunks sticking out of the mountain, along with small flames that could start a wildfire, if the rain hadn’t put it out.

The three had stayed on the ground for a few more seconds. Trying to catch their breaths. They looked at each other and stood up. They looked around and could see metal scraps stuck in nearby trees. If they were standing up, they could have been decapitated.

They both took a deep breath.

“Hao, help me put Jihoon on my back.” The new nickname caught Minghao’s attention. He didn’t question it, he went to Jihoon’s unconscious form and pushed him up to a sitting position. Mingyu was in front of Jihoon, crouching in between his legs, his hands supporting Jihoon’s knees, as he was facing away from the older. Mingyu stood up, Minghao pushing Jihoon with him. Mingyu readjusted how he needed so that Jihoon was on his back and wouldn’t fall off.

The rain was starting to slow down, which the duo was grateful for. The explosion, no doubt, had caught the attention of nearby wildlife. But it also grabbed the attention of anyone that could be on the island. Of course it would, it was a fucking plane _exploding_.

“What was that?” Seokmin asked, while being lowered against the inner bark of the hollow, because of his sprained ankle.

“I’m not sure? Maybe… thunder?”

The loud boom had made the two flinch. They looked towards the direction just in time to see large flames expand past the forest’s horizon.

“That definitely wasn’t thunder.”

The younger’s comment made Joshua’s brows furrow. He wasn’t convinced either. It was too loud and too close to be thunder.

“You should go check it out.” Joshua looked at the other like he was crazy, then he chuckled.

“I’m not leaving you here alone. Plus it’s too dark.”

“I’ll be fine. Plus, look,” Seokmin pointed outside the hollow, “the rain is dying down. And it isn’t that far.”

“Seokmin- “

“What if it’s the others? What if something happened? What if they’re hurt?” Seokmin was on the brink of tears. Joshua looked at the younger with pity. He sighed and stood up.

“Fine. I’ll check it out and be right back, okay?”

Seokmin nodded and saw Joshua hesitate before stepping out of the hollow. The rain was just a sprinkle now.

Joshua looked back at Seokmin one last time then walked further away from the younger’s view.

The eight in the cove had barely heard the explosion. But they could still feel the rumble underneath the ground. Wonwoo had peeked his head out of the cove and looked towards the forest. The night sky had almost covered up the black smoke. But he could still see it. He looked back at the others.

Chan, Hansol, and Jun were asleep, cuddled against one another. On the opposite wall of the cove, Jeonghan, Seungcheol, and Soonyoung were whispering, mostly not to wake the others, but also because of what they were talking about. They didn’t want the others to know that they were clueless and scared. They didn’t know why or how they were in a cove in the middle of nowhere, separated from each other. It was easy to tell that it was frustrating them, that they couldn’t remember what happened. He looked back over to the other side, where Seungkwan was by himself, sitting against the wall. He was fine, just bored.

Honestly, so was Wonwoo. Which is why the boom, rumble, and smoke had caught his attention. But also, the mystery of what it was.

He walked over to the three authorities.

“I’m going to check what that explosion was.” Wonwoo started walking past them to the forest exit.

The statement had caught the three off guard.

“Wait! You can’t go out there alone.” Seungcheol said, explaining with the exaggerating hand motions.

“I’ll go with him.” Jeonghan started standing up.

“No, it’s fine. I can go by myself.”

“It’s too dark to go alone,” Seungcheol continued, “Don’t be stubborn.”

Jeonghan shot Seungcheol a quick, fierce glance. “We’re just worried something could happen.”

“I’ll go with him.” Seungkwan shot up from the ground and within a couple of strides, he was beside Wonwoo. Bouncing on the ball of his feet, excited to get out of the cove.

Seungcheol and Jeonghan looked at each other. They both sighed;

“Fine. But be careful.” Seungcheol said.

“Don’t go _too_ far.”

“And don’t get lost.”

“And don’t lose each other.”

“Don’t get hurt.”

The two eldests were going back and forth. But by the time they looked back towards the two, they were gone. They both sighed again and went back to their whispering.

The plane had explained a little as to what had happened to them. But not everything. Certainly not enough to predict what was going to happen to them in the not-to-distant future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know if they already call him Hao. But i read it in a different fic and liked it.


	5. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they are all together now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (late) New Year!!

“Where are we going?” Seungkwan asked, following Wonwoo.

“I’m… not sure.” Seungkwan looked confused but continued following. He’d rather walk aimlessly into the forest then go back to the cove.

Wonwoo didn’t know where he was going. By now the dark smoke had been blended with the darkness. He only had the general direction he saw the smoke come from.

The darkness almost blinded them completely if the moon hadn’t been full. The moon gave off enough light to at least see the silhouettes and dim lighting of trees and each other.

“Stay close okay?” Wonwoo said, quickly glancing behind him to the younger.

“Okay.”

“You got him? Want me to carry him?” Minghao walked next to Mingyu, who seemed to be exhausted from carrying Jihoon.

“Nah, it’s okay. I’ve got him.” Mingyu stopped for a second and readjusted Jihoon.

“It’s so dark?” Joshua was walking through the forest pretty aimlessly, which now thinking about it, he probably should have put up a bigger fight with Seokmin.

He made sure to travel by touching the trees around. He had been counting the trees when he first went away from the hollow. He stayed in a straight line and walked, he counted the trees to make sure he knew his way back, by how many trees there were. He didn’t want to wonder into the open and lose his way back.

“How much farther?” Seungkwan whined.

“I don’t know, Seungkwan.” Wonwoo said coldly, rolling his eyes.

“Mingyu, seriously, you should take a break.”

“I will take a break when we find shelter.”

“We’re not going to find shelter in the dark like this.” Minghao stood in front of Mingyu, stopping him.

Mingyu looked at Minghao and could see his pleading eyes in the dim lighting. He sighed.

“Fine. We’ll take a break.”

“57… 58…59” Joshua was bored. He was also a little upset at himself. He wanted to shout at himself for listening to Seokmin. He went into the forest, at _night_, _alone._ He was counting _trees_ for Pete’s sake.

He stopped and leaned against a tree, taking a deep breath.

“Wonwoo?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m bored.”

Wonwoo stopped in his tracks and turned around, glaring. Seungkwan flinched. They stared at each other for a second before:

“Just kidding!” Seungkwan said through nervous laughter, and jazz hands.

Wonwoo turned around quickly and went back to walking.

“Wonwoo?”

Wonwoo turned around aggressively, “Now what?!”

But he stopped once he saw the face that flinched.

“What’s that noise?” Joshua asked himself. He hesitated from stepping away from his ‘leaning tree’, but he ultimately decided to investigate the noise. He walked a few feet before peering behind a tree and softly gasping at the sight. He walked out from behind the tree:

“Wonwoo?”

The trio stared at each other a second, before Joshua stumbled to Seungkwan, embracing him, then did the same with Wonwoo. Once the hug ended, they looked at each other for another second. Joshua was about to say something when they heard a twig snap. They all looked in the direction it came from and stopped breathing.

“What’s that noise?” Minghao asked from his stance near a tree.

“Probably just the wind.” Mingyu responded, from his spot sitting against the same tree Minghao was standing near. Jihoon was between the two but lying against the tree.

“No, it sounds like voices.” Minghao investigated the darkness.

Mingyu rolled his eyes but decided to humor him and listen.

They could barely hear it, but with how silent the forest was, they could hear not so distant: “Now what!?”

The two looked at each other, surprised. Mingyu stood up but stepped on a twig. He grimaced. Minghao looked at him like he stepped on a kitten.

You could hear a pin drop.

Nobody talked.

Nobody took a single step.

They all stood like that for a while.

“Who’s there?” Wonwoo asked, breaking the silence.

There was more leaves and twigs breaking.

Joshua instinctively stood in front of the other two.

Minghao and Mingyu slowly made their way out from behind the tree.

Their silhouettes where seen before their faces, making the other three brace themselves.

But once the two stood more in the light, Joshua’s firm stance melted.

The five of them looked shocked. Then Mingyu started laughing exhaustedly.

He walked over to the three and pulled them into a giant four-way bear hug. Minghao slowly made his way to the group, and soon they where in a group hug.

The five of them disassembled.

“Are you guys okay?” Seungkwan asked looking at the two.

“Yeah… but Jihoon’s not.” Mingyu replied.

The new name caught the three off guard. They looked toward the taller, waiting for him to elaborate.

Mingyu sighed, he started walking away, motioning for the others to follow.

The three looked towards the unconscious, pale, face of their brother, lying against a tree.

“Did you guys find any of the others?” Mingyu asked, looking away from Jihoon’s body.

“Yeah!” Wonwoo said loudly, he just remembered: “We’re all together now… except Seokmin.”

“He’s with me.” Joshua said quickly, causing Wonwoo to look at him shocked.

“So…? We’re all together?” Seungkwan asked with puppy-dog eyes.

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“Are any of them hurt?” Minghao asked.

“No, just cold, hungry. You know, the usual for being on an island.” Seungkwan said.

“And worried. We’ve been gone for a while.” Wonwoo added.

“What about Seokmin?”

“Just a sprained ankle.”

“So, it’s just Jihoon who’s injured?” Wonwoo wasn’t really asking a question but more reciting information to himself.

“Seems so.” Minghao said quietly.

“What happened to him?” Seungkwan said, remembering Mingyu hadn’t answered the first time.

Mingyu and Minghao looked at each other.

“I think we should tell you guys everything we’ve seen once we’re all together.”

The others looked confused at what he said but decided it would be better to not repeat the same information multiple times.

Mingyu went to pick Jihoon up, until Minghao stopped him.

“You should take a break. You’ve been carrying him around for ages. Let me.”

“I told you I’m fine. I can handle it.”

“Nobody Is saying that you can’t. But it’s better for all of us to save as much energy as possible. We don’t know how long we’ll be here.” Wonwoo stopped him, meeting his eyes.

Mingyu looked down at Jihoon. He sighed and moved out of the way. Wonwoo walked past him, Minghao following. They each grabbed an arm and lifted him up. They had his arms around their shoulders, supporting him from both sides.

“Joshua? Where’s Seokmin?” Wonwoo asked.

“Follow me.”

Joshua lead them the way he came. He was now glad he counted the trees.

A little while longer, and a few rotations to support Jihoon, they were there.

“Seokmin?” Joshua whispered into the hollow.

Joshua got closer and whispered his name again.

“Joshua? Thank god! I was about to send a search party after you.” Seokmin stumbled out of the hollow.

“A search party consisting of who?”

“Me… and… me?” Seokmin said looking offended at Minghao’s comment. Seokmin looked at him and the others briefly, then whipped his head back in their direction.

“Guys? Guys!” Seokmin was about to walk to them, when he hissed in pain.

“Here. Let me help.” Minghao went to Seokmin’s side and put his arm around his shoulder, on the side of his bad ankle.

“Thanks, Minghao.” Minghao gave him a smile.

“Okay. Now where?” Mingyu asked, looking towards Wonwoo and Seungkwan.

“We should go meet up with the others.”

“Wait. You’ve found the others? _All _of them?” Seungkwan nodded at Seokmin’s question, which resulted in the mentioned to make a relieved sigh. “And what happened to Jihoon?”

“We’ll tell you when we’re all together. Where are they by the way?” Mingyu asked.

“Beach.” Seungkwan answered, walking past Mingyu to walk the way they came.

The others looked at each other for a second then followed him.

The night was slowly fading. It was becoming dawn, so it was easier to follow Seungkwan when he skipped ahead of them.

Mingyu followed second. Wonwoo and Joshua supported Jihoon behind him. Which made Minghao, who was supporting Seokmin, last.

It took them around half an hour to get to the beach. Wonwoo was leading to way now, Seungkwan taking his place as Jihoon’s support.

They followed Wonwoo as he started walking towards a giant rock, then went to the right and started walking back into the forest.

Some of them looked at Wonwoo’s disappearing figure with skepticism. But they decided to follow when Seungkwan told them there was two entrances.

“Guys!” Wonwoo shouted to the cove.

Everyone was awake by now. But Soonyoung, Seungcheol, and Jeonghan did _not_ look happy.

“Where have you been?!”

“We were worried sick!”

“I knew you would be. So…I brought some gifts.” Wonwoo stepped to the side, with a wide grin. He saw every eye in the cove go wide.

The three immediately walked past Wonwoo and hugged the others. Chan, Hansol, and Jun followed shortly. Jun grabbed Wonwoo’s hand and pulled him into a hug that Seungcheol and Seokmin were sharing. On the way to join, Jun grabbed Chan and Seungkwan’s hands. Everyone grabbed someone else and eventually they were all hugging each other in a giant group hug. They were so intertwined together, that if one of them fell over, they would all fall over like dominos.

A few minutes later, they made their way into the cove, and got situated. They made small conversations amongst themselves. Jeonghan and Seungcheol were looking over Jihoon, Minghao, and Mingyu’s wounds. Minghao and Mingyu only had scratches, but Jeonghan had to grab twigs from the forest to make a homemade brace for Jihoon’s leg, so that he wouldn’t move it.

“Uhm… guy’s?” Mingyu stood at the ocean entrance of the cove, Minghao beside him.

Everyone slowly looked their way, voices dying down.

“Some of you are wondering what happened to Jihoon.” Some of them nodded their heads. “Well… we should probably start from the beginning for this to make sense.” Mingyu looked towards Minghao, who decided to tell his side first. He stepped forward.

“When I woke up, I saw smoke. Black smoke. I wanted to go towards it, to investigate it. But then I heard a shout in the distance. I was going to continue to go towards the smoke, but I knew it was one of you, so I ran towards it. Eventually I ran into Mingyu and we argued about which direction to go.”

“We eventually went towards the smoke,” Mingyu interrupted, continuing the story, “when we got there… we saw… a plane.”

Some gasps from the audience.

“We were shocked, we didn’t move. Until we heard a plea for help.” Everyone’s heads went to look at Jihoon. “His leg was under a chunk of the plane.”

“We worked together and eventually got him out.” Minghao continued. “I went into the plane to find something to stop the bleeding… and I also found these.” Minghao reached into his pockets and pulled out the candy and water bottles. “I heard a noise and I knew it was about to explode.”

“The rumble we felt?” Seungcheol asked. Mingyu and Minghao nodded.

Everyone was silent for a little bit, taking in the information.

“The plane…” Mingyu continued, “it was just the back of the plane.”

“What does that mean?” Soonyoung asked.

Mingyu and Minghao looked at each other again.

“We think the front of the plane is on the other side of the mountain.”

“Also… the plane, it was a private plane.”

“You think it was ours?” Chan asked. Minghao nodded.

“That would explain how we got here.” Jun said, laying back against the ground.

“So, we got to this island by our private plane. It crashed, for whatever reason. The front and back of the plane tore apart? The front of the plane is on the other side of a mountain. And the back side exploded?” Wonwoo recited the information, making sure to wait for everyone to nod along, so he didn’t miss anything.

“Great! How do we get out of hear now that our plane is gone?” Hansol said.

“That’s what we have to figure out now.” Jeonghan said.

“I’m still confused about something.” All eyes turned to Chan.

“If we were on the back of the plane and we survived… does that mean the _pilot _is alive on the other side of a _mountain_?”

Everyone was shocked and sad at what the youngest said. Not only were _they_ on an island, trying to survive. But there was someone else on there too. It’s different knowing there’s another human on the island, _alone_. At least they had each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did write this at 3-6 am so if there is any errors... blame me and stupid sleep schedule


	6. New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the group deals with a few issues and create some rules

It had been a few days since they all reunited. They were all trying there best. It went as well as you’d expect.

“Mingyu! Use your legs not your back!” Mingyu dropped the large piece of wood he was carrying and stared at the youngest, who stared back with wide eyes and pursed lips.

“Don’t criticize me when I’m trying to help us survive.”

“I’m helping too! I’m not getting in your way, am I?”

“You just sitting on your ass, under the shade, while we work is _not_ helping.”

“Guys! Enough.” The two continued to glare at each other, even when Seungcheol stepped between them, dropping his own log. “_Neither_ of you are helping.”

“Mingyu, take that back to the cove.” Seungcheol waited for Mingyu to pick up the log and walk away, so he could talk to Chan. He sat next to him in the shade.

“Chan, I know you’re hungry, and worried, and scared. But not helping us and picking fights is only going to make things worse. Everyone here is feeling the same way you are.” Chan didn’t look at Seungcheol, instead deciding to stare into the sand.

“I know. I just… I’m… I’m so scared.” Chans eyes became glossy. “What if we don’t make it out of here?” Chan looked into Seungcheol’s eyes.

“I wish I could tell you we will. But I don’t know. But it’s worth trying to survive. Isn’t it?” Seungcheol wiped away a loose tear from Chans face with his thumb.

Chan gave a small smile. Seungcheol wrapped his arm around Chans shoulders.

Seungcheol stood up and started walking away.

“Hey Seungcheol?” He turned around. “Is there anything I can help with?” Seungcheol smiled.

“I think Hansol needs some extra hands picking fruit. But you should apologize to Mingyu before you go.” Chan nodded and Seungcheol went back to moving the log to the cove.

Chan stood up, brushed his pants off, and started towards the cove.

“Mingyu.”

Mingyu looked back at the call of his name, when he saw who it was, he sighed.

“Come here to criticize where I placed this log.”

Chan ignored the comment and continued.

“I just came here to apologize,” Mingyu was looking at Chan now, “what I said wasn’t nice, and you’re just trying to help us stay alive. And I’m not helping by being a brat. I’m just so scared that we _won’t _survive, so I turned that into anger and took that out on you.” Chan finally breathed.

Mingyu sighed again, but more pity and exhaustion than annoyance. “I’m sorry too. It wasn’t cool of me to say you weren’t contributing. When it was just taking you longer to process being stranded here. You’re my younger brother, I’m supposed to protect and console you and I didn’t.”

“Oh my god. Hug already!” The two looked over to their audience. Seokmin and Soonyoung were sitting down in the cove, they had been separating different fruits Hansol had been bringing back, which wasn’t much, but It was better than nothing.

Mingyu and Chan hugged, said sorry again and excepted each other’s apology. They pulled apart and went their separate ways. Mingyu going back to get more firewood and Chan went to go help Hansol collect more food.

Seungcheol had grabbed another piece of firewood, this one being a lot easier to carry, and walked back to the beach, he saw Jeonghan and Joshua talking. He walked to them.

“Guys did you find anything?”

Both shook their heads. “We basically checked the entire south side. No fresh water so far.”

“We didn’t want to go past the mountain, we didn’t want to get lost on our way back.”

Seungcheol nodded, processing the information. “Okay, good work. Why don’t you guys rest.”

“Have you seen Minghao? We want him to take us to the plane.” Jeonghan asked.

“He’s sitting on the beach with Jun, but you should take him tomorrow. It’s getting late and I don’t want you three lost in the middle of the woods.”

“I don’t think it’s possible to get lost in the woods when we’re lost on an island anyway.” Joshua said.

Seungcheol glared at his smart-ass comment. “_Fine_. I don’t want you guys away from us for too long.”

“Aww. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you cared about our safety.” Jeonghan teased.

Seungcheol rolled his eyes but smiled. “Just go back to the cove and get some rest.”

“There he goes again.” Joshua said, while he and Jeonghan walked back to the cove in tandem.

For the remaining daylight, the group did their own things to help. Some gathered food, others tried to find water, some got firewood, some even put on a theatrical play to keep the spirits high.

The members eventually all came together when the sun was leaving once again.

“If we’re going to survive here for the time being, then we need rules, if anyone has any ideas.” Seungcheol looked around the cove, through the flames of the fire Wonwoo made because he watches a lot of survival videos and looked each member in the eyes.

Jeonghan raised his hand. “No staying outside after the sun hits the horizon.”

“Okay, good one. Once the sun hits the horizon, no one should be outside.”

“Any others.”

Seungkwan raised his hand next. “Don’t eat or drink anything you find randomly.”

“Okay.”

“Don’t hog any food you might find.” Joshua spoke up.

“What makes you think we would do something like that?” Soonyoung asked slightly offended.

“I’m not saying it’s _going _to happen. But we are on an island and people can go mad when these types of things happen.” Joshua defended himself. Everyone realized his point, so they made it a rule.

“Anything else?” Seungcheol said.

“One of us should be with Jihoon at all times. In case he wakes up or needs our help.” Seokmin said.

“We could take shifts.” Hansol Suggested.

“Good idea. In fact, how about we make a rule that we should always be with someone else. No wandering anywhere alone.” Everyone agreed and they all put it on their mental rule list.

“Ooh, I have one.” Chans hand shot into the air. “No arguing or fighting. If any of us have any issues we discuss it and come to an agreement.”

Mingyu seconded that. The two sharing a smile.

“We should probably do that when we _aren’t_ on an island either.” Jeonghan whispered to himself.

“Okay. So, we have our rules. If we do this right, then we’ll survive as long as we need too.” Seungcheol looked around once more, before ushering everyone to sleep.

Slowly, one by one, they all dozed off around the fire.

But one thought kept circling Seungcheols mind.

What if it doesn’t go right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay... so i need some help.   
I want to write a SVT zodiac fic. But i dont know which members to match with which zodiacs. Heres what i need:  
-which member is which zodiac (i want Chan to be human, so he doesnt count as a zodiac)  
-why are they that zodiac (like personality traits, etc)  
-what powers/abilities would they have as that zodiac
> 
> I tried to do this myself, but i wasnt confident in my ability to distinguish personality traits with zodiacs. I couldnt really base it off of which zodiac they actually are, because there is multiple of the same...so.... yeah. Help would be much appreciated!


	7. Possibilities (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the possibilities of the crash   
the possibilities of the future   
the possibilities of survival   
the possibilities of dying   
The possibilities are endless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I wanted to write this Saturday but i had a family thing, then Sunday i wasn't feeling well. Hopefully the chapter makes up for it

Seungcheol opened his eyes slowly adjusting to the sunlight. He inwardly groaned and sat up. He searched his surroundings:

The fire had gone out, probably awhile ago.

Most of the members had woken up, except Jun and Chan.

Jihoon was still unconscious.

Seungcheol looked at Jihoon and sighed heavily. The pit in his stomach was growing. Jihoon should have woken up by now. The only thing keeping Seungcheol from panicking was the rise and fall of Jihoon’s chest.

He took a deep breath and stood. He stretched and yawned, making his way to the ocean side of the cove. He had to admit, that even though they were trapped here, it was still a beautiful place. The ocean was a crystal blue, the harsh sunlight causing the water to sparkle, he had to look away.

He gained focus again after he heard a noise coming from the beach. He carefully made his way through the narrow walkway and walked to the beach.

He rubbed his restless eyes and listened to what was being said.

“-ou need me to come with you?”

“Mingyu, we’ll be fine. I promise. We won’t get lost, Minghao remembers where the plane is. And we know our way back. We’ll be okay.” Jeonghan hugged Mingyu, saying goodbye.

Jeonghan walked off, meeting up with Joshua and Minghao at the forests edge.

Mingyu sighed watching them grow farther into the distance. He looked at Seungcheol and gave a weak smile.

“You okay?”

“Yeah just worried.”

“They’ll be fine. We have to trust them.”

“I know. But that’s not all I’m worried about… Jihoon should be awake.”

Seungcheol could feel the pit in his stomach start to return. “I know. But he’s strong. He’ll be okay.” Seungcheol wished he could believe his own words, but he didn’t need Mingyu to panic.

Mingyu nodded, seeming to take in what Seungcheol said. “I’m going to keep an eye on him for a while.”

Seungcheol watched Mingyu slowly make his way to the cove, disappearing behind the large gray wall.

He looked around the beach again, searching for the others. And of course, the thing that announces the others would be yelling.

42 MINUTES EARLIER

When Hansol woke up that morning he decided that berries wouldn’t be enough for the 13 of them if they were going to be here awhile. So, he got up, finding a new determination to feed his brothers, and looked through the forest for a perfect sized stick that could be turned into a fishing spear.

Once he found a few good-looking sticks and a few sharp objects, he walked back to the beach and sat down near the water. He looked at the materials in front of him wondering where to even start.

“Your face will stay like that if you don’t relax.” Hansol dropped his confused look and playfully glared at the newcomer.

Soonyoung smiled and sat down next to him. “What’re you up too?”

Hansol looked away shyly. “I wanted to make spears so we could try to fish.”

Soonyoungs smile grew and he rubbed Hansols head. “Well why didn’t you just say so!”

With the news of his younger brothers attempt at providing food for the group, Soonyoung became driven to help Hansol fulfill his wish. He grabbed a spear and one of the sharp rocks that Hansol must have grabbed and hesitated to put the two together.

He put the sharp edge of the rock at an angle against the stick, noticing at the corner of his eye Hansol copying his movements.

With the last ounce of hesitance, Soonyoung pushed the rock away from him. The rock stuttering a bit but making a small slice into the feeble stick. Hansol took his turn, having the same outcome.

The two tried a few more times slowly to get accustomed before going faster.

“Ya! Be careful you two!” The two looked up as Seungkwan made his way over pouting. “You could cut yourselves!”

“Quit nagging! We’re professionals!” Soonyoung waved a hand at Seungkwan and went back to sharpening his stick.

Seungkwan glared at the lying elder and the snickering younger. With a huff and an eye roll, he sat down and grabbed the remaining stick.

He watched the other two do it a few times before trying it out himself. After a few attempts he also started to get the hang of it.

After a few seconds of silently sharpening the sticks, the speed of their movements started to quicken. They were suddenly competing, seeing who could get the sharpest in the least amount of time. Even though they never verbally communicated a challenge, they’ve spent enough time together to know the presence of competition.

“Ouch!” Hansol dropped the items and covered his thumb with his other hand. The other two immediately stopped and stared wide eyed at the youngest, concern taking over their competition in a heartbeat.

“Are you okay!?”

“What happened?”

“It’s okay. I’m okay, just a little scratch.”

“Let me see.” Soonyoung put his hand out for Hansol to take, Hansol tried hiding a wince, but looking at Soonyoungs motherly concern made him give up easily and give him his hand.

Seungkwan looked on with an anticipating look, while Soonyoung looked over Hansols wound.

“Well!?”

“Mmm… it’s not too bad. It should be healed in a couple of days, if you stay fed and hydrated. And that won’t happen unless we get some of these fish.” Soonyoung let go of Hansols hand and picked up his materials.

Hansol analyzed his scratch before picking up his own materials.

Seungkwan following suit. But not without a whispered remark. “He wouldn’t have gotten hurt at all if you wouldn’t have challenged me to a race.”

“Excuse me? You were the one who challenged me!”

Seungkwan looked on with a bewildered look. “What?!”

The yelling was starting to get jumbled together, the argument getting lost within the noise.

“Guys!” The three looked up and met Seungcheols icy glare.

The scene in front of Seungcheol was hard not to laugh at. The two had their arms entangled with each other from flapping their arms while ‘fighting’, like four-year olds would, atop Hansol who had a very apologetic look on his face.

Seungcheols exterior broke and a smile crept across his face, soon he was laughing fondly, the others soon understanding how ridiculous they probably looked, laughed along.

Seungcheol crouched down beside Soonyoung. “What are you guys doing?”

“We’re making spears so we can catch fish.” Seungkwan said.

“Oh, that’s a very good idea.”

“It was Hansols, he got up really early and looked for the sticks and rocks.”

Hansol beamed at the recognition.

“Just make sure you guys be careful, okay?”

The others kept their faces blank, not wanting a lecture in playing with sharp objects.

“Have you guys seen any of the others?”

“Yeah, I think Seokmin and Wonwoo are in the woods looking for more food.”

“Okay, I’ll go help them, remember to be careful.”

“We’re going in the right direction, right?” Jeonghan looked around franticly while following Minghao.

“For the _last_ time, _yes_.” Minghao didn’t look back at his followers, instead opting to continue his path.

“Leave the poor kid alone, Jeonghan.” Joshua smiled from the back of the line. “We’re almost there.”

“How do you know?”

“Cause that’s the hollow Seokmin and I stayed. We found Minghao and the others 59 trees in that direction.” Jeonghans gaze followed Joshuas finger.

“And the plane wasn’t too far after that.” Minghao finished for him.

Jeonghan let out a distressed sigh but didn’t press further, deciding to trust his brothers.

After only a little more walking, they found the wreckage. You could tell there was a fire that occurred as a part of the grass, just in front of them, was charred. The dead grass now laid black and crispy, every step the trio made to get to the plane only got louder. The crunch was starting to get unbearable, only because one of them couldn’t stop imagining that the sound could have been any one of them. They somehow survived the crash but what if they didn’t? What if some of them _did_ but found the wreckage later, stepping on charred bone, and the crunchy ash of their dead friends? What if all of them died and were found by complete strangers exploring an island for a vacation, and came across a plane wreckage with 13 skeletons littered across the island? What if this is what’s going to happen to them if they don’t escape?

“-inghao! Minghao! Are you okay? You just stopped and weren’t saying anything.” Jeonghan started to come into focus, his furrowed brows curling deeper as Minghao still didn’t answer.

“Where did you go?” Joshua spoke from beside him. Minghao looked at him and registered what he said, still trying to regain his mind from the horrible possibilities.

“Nowhere. I just was trying to see if I remembered anything about how we got to this island.”

The two seemed sceptic but didn’t want to push Minghao away, he would come to them when he felt ready.

“Come on, let’s search the plane for anything that might have survived.

After a long debate over who would actually go _into_ the plane, Joshua volunteered. The first step was fine a creak here and there. The farther he went in, the more all three of them were afraid it would collapse with him inside. He was finally all the way in, taking one step at a time, the way someone would if they were stepping on a frozen lake. The plane settled for a second, leaning more to the side. All their hearts stopped; their breathing hitched. No one moved until they were sure the plane wouldn’t move anymore.

“Do you see anything?” Jeonghan whisper yelled, afraid that even the slightest of sound would crush Joshua with the exposed, sharp, jagged edges of metal.

“No, everything is burned.” Joshua slowly made his way back. Once he was out, Minghao instantly linked their arms together and practically dragged Joshua away from the wreckage.

“You guys said you checked the south side for water?” Minghao asked.

“Yeah, the only thing we have left to check on this side of the mountain is the north- “

“Which is past the plane.” Jeonghan finished for him.

“Why did you ask me to come if Joshua could have taken you too the plane himself.” Minghao asked looking at the eldest.

“Because, no offence to Joshua, he sucks at directions.”

“What? He’s good at directions.”

“No, I’m not,” Joshua said with a giggle, “why do you think I had to count trees to know where to go?”

Minghao smiled at the two, keeping his arm linked with Joshuas, afraid that if he lets go, Joshua will just become a pile of bones and ash.

The trio settled into a nice silence. They split up, but still stayed a safe distance to see each other.

“Hey guys! Over here! I found it!” Jeonghan yelled, waving his hands in the air.

The other two rushed over, excitement over a water source, overpowering their previous exhaustion.

The three looked down at the small stream, it wasn’t a lot, but it was there, and it was something.

They needed something, anything.

This, they would take.

“Minghao, did you bring the water bottles you found at the plane before?” Minghao nodded and turned around for Joshua to unzip his backpack and take the two water bottles out. One was empty, having to share between 13 thirsty people, especially the ones that did a lot of the manual labor. The other was almost gone, only one more gulp remained in the clear bottle.

“Minghao, you take the last drink.” Joshua shoved the bottle into Minghaos hand, him shaking his head in return.

“No, Jeonghan should take it, he’s the oldest.”

“Which is why you should have.”

“If you guys don’t choose, I’ll take it.” Joshua rolled his eyes at the two.

“I’m okay, trust me. I want you to have it. I can have some of the stream water once we boil it.” Minghao handed over the bottle, Jeonghan looked at it hesitantly, before looking at Minghao to see if there was any regret in his eyes. He didn’t see any, instead seeing determination, so he took the bottle and downed what was left.

“Thanks, Minghao.” Minghao gave a slight nod and turned his attention back to the stream.

They crouched down and filled the bottles till they were full.

“We’ll have to find a way to catch rainwater too.” Jeonghan said, while stuffing the bottles back into Minghaos backpack.

“Yeah, but until then,” Joshua directed Minghao to the front, “lead us back please.”

Minghao stepped in front of both and started the journey back.

“You really are bad with directions.” Jeonghan said while shaking his head, following Minghao.

“Yeah, I know.” Joshua let out an exhausted sigh and following last.

The trip back was uneventful, the three boys talking amongst themselves about island stuff the possible causes for what happened to them, which prompted a game for who could come up with the most ridiculous reasons for why this happened. They also talked about life after the island, how many songs they would create based off different island species.

“No, it wouldn’t be named ‘stream water’, it would be named ‘oak tree’. Duh.”

“No way, it would be called ‘Seokmins berry stash’ if anything.” The three laughed together as they reached the forests edge.

That’s when the screams could be heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no beta. sorry for any mistakes 
> 
> the chapter was getting long so i broke it into multiple parts


	8. Possibilities (Part 2)

It never got easier. Breathing.

The water rushed in each time he tried to take in a breath.

He couldn’t figure out why.

He also couldn’t figure out why his eyes hurt when he tried to open them.

Each time he did all he could see was a dark blue engulf his vision, before his eyes closed again, going in and out of consciousness.

It was never fun passing out. Being an idol, you get used to feeling dizzy and exhausted.

But this was different. He tried to fight the fatigue but that seemed to make it worse.

It felt like everything around him was suffocating him. Like everything was fighting against him, causing his body to grow weaker.

_Am I dying?_

He never was afraid of dying.

At least he thought he wasn’t.

But that was when he was alive.

But he _was_ dying. So, he finally knew.

Seungkwan was afraid of dying.

He could feel hands on him. Dragging him away. He would have fought back if he had the strength.

He was placed on solid ground, and he noticed for the first time; he was cold.

His vision started to blacken once again. But he could hear distant voices telling him to stay awake. He didn’t know why. But he trusted the voices.

He tried opening his eyes again. Instead of a dark blue, a pale blue stared back.

He tried to open his eyes wider. Faces started to appear above him.

He wanted to speak, ask what happened, but the water he breathed in before came rushing out. He sat up quickly and coughed up more water.

He could feel a hand rub his back.

He finally looked around him.

He was on the beach, he could see everyone around him, worry etched on their faces. Hansol, Soonyoung, Minghao, Joshua, Jeonghan, Seungcheol, Wonwoo, Seokmin, and Mingyu.

“It’s okay Seungkwan, just breathe.” He heard someone, he thinks it’s Seokmin, behind him.

“Someone explain what just happened. Now.” Seungcheol demanded sternly.

Everyone looked towards Soonyoung.

He looked away from the sudden attention and started explaining.

“Well… Hansol, Seungkwan, and I were using the spears we made to fish,” Soonyoung looked towards Seungkwan, who seemed to be remembering what happened, “When we were in the water, I guess Seungkwan was pulled under by the riptide.”

“That’s when we started yelling his name and for you guys to help us find him.” Hansol finished for him.

“And that’s when all of you started to show up.” Soonyoung finished, looking around at all their faces for any disappointment or anger, but he didn’t see any. All he saw was understanding.

“You’re lucky Mingyu heard you guys yell.” That’s when Seungkwan noticed, Mingyu was drenched.

“Did- did you s-save me?” Everyone looked towards Seungkwan, but he was looking towards Mingyu, eyes wide.

“Yeah?” Mingyu was confused by Seungkwans shock. Sure, they argued sometimes but Seungkwan knew he wouldn’t leave him to die right?

That’s when Seungkwan burst into tears, everyone going back into panic mode.

“Are you okay?!”

“What’s wrong?!”

“Does anything hurt?!”

Seungkwan pushed himself off the sand and wrapped his arms around Mingyus neck, the two falling to the ground.

“Tha-thank you.”

Mingyu didn’t know what to do with a crying Seungkwan in his arms. Except hug back.

The others cooed at the sight.

Minghao looked at the two smiling, then looked down at the water bottles in his hand. The two were okay with the others looking after them, so he decided to put the water bottles in their makeshift home till they find a way to clean it.

Once he got to the cove, he set the water bottles and backpack down, unpacking. He looked over to the unmoving forms.

A smile formed on Minghaos face. “You can seriously sleep through anything can’t you.” He looked over to Juns sleeping form. “Jun.” The smile left, and his brows furrowed in its place. He made his way over to Jun.

“Jun!” He laid his hand on Jun shoulder and rolled him over. “Jun?”

“Seungkwan, are you seriously okay?” Wonwoo asked, helping Seungkwan and Mingyu to their feet.

“Yeah I think so. My throat just hurts a little.”

“Probably from coughing up the water. It should- “Jeonghan was interrupted by a shout from across the beach.

“Guys! Come here quick!” Everyone looked over to the cove, where the voice had come from, and saw Minghao standing near the entrance of the cove.

Everyone, on high alert once again, quickly ran over.

“What’s wrong?!”

“Minghao, are you okay?”

“It’s not me. It’s Jun.” They all looked over to the body laying on the ground. “He won’t wake up.”

Jeonghan and Seungcheol walked over to Jun.

“What do you mean he won’t wake up?” Soonyoung layed his hand on Minghaos shoulder, trying to calm him down before he has a panic attack.

“I-I don’t know. I just came in here and tried to talk to him. But he wouldn’t wake up.” Minghao was on the verge of tears. “Why won’t he wake up?”

Soonyoung tried to console him but he was never good at comforting the younger members. But it seemed to work regardless, as Minghao leaned into his touch.

“Jun. Jun can you hear me?” Seungcheol tried to shake him, his head rolling to the side limply. Seungcheol reached for his pulse secretly, not wanting the others to freak out. He was relieved when he felt a heartbeat under his fingers.

“What’s wrong with him?” Seokmin asked not taking his eyes away from Juns unmoving body.

“I’m not sure, but there can’t be many reasons he won’t wake up. Right?” Seungcheol looked towards Jeonghan for conformation, panic in his eyes.

“I- I don’t know.” Jeonghan responded with an apologetic sigh.

Then Seungcheol remembered something. “When I first found him… he couldn’t open his eyes.” Seungcheol was speaking to himself, seeming to remember when he first woke up, but he spoke loud enough for the others to hear.

“What do you mean?” Joshua asked quizzically.

“When I first found him, he was awake and talking, but he couldn’t open his eyes. Or it was just hard for him to.”

“You think it’s related somehow?” Seungcheol rubbed his face.

The others could tell Seungcheol was exhausted. After going to find food with Seokmin and Wonwoo, to everything that happened with Seungkwan, and now Jun wasn’t waking up. Any more surprise life-threatening problems would probably make him have a heart attack.

“Guys where’s Chan?” Everyones heads shot to Hansol. Then whipped around the cove looking for him.

“I’ll check the beach.” Mingyu said as he stepped out of the cove, heading for the beach.

Mingyu came back a couple minutes later. “He’s wasn’t anywhere around the beach. I even checked the edge of the forest.”

“It’s getting late.” Jeonghan realized, looking out the cove at the sun hitting the horizon. “He’s going to be alone out there in the dark.”

Everyone became somber at the statement.

“No, he won’t. Cause we’re going to look for him.” Seungcheol stood, all eyes on him.

“Are you sure? What If more of us get lost?” Joshua asked.

“We’ll go in pairs and make torches.” Seungcheol answered.

“Like in the movies?” Seokmin asked excited.

“Yeah, it can’t be that hard right?” Seungcheol said shrugging. “Okay let’s get the supplies we need to start a fire.”

After a couple minutes of collecting what they needed they regrouped. They got a fire started, ripped up one of their shirts, wrapping it around the tops of some large sticks.

“Before we go… is there anyone who wants to stay?” Seungcheol looked around at each of their faces, searching for hesitation.

Minghao’s hand rose out of the crowd. “I should be here for when Jun wakes up.” Seungcheol nodded in agreement. No one else volunteered to stay.

“Seungkwan, I want you to stay here.”

“What?! But I need to help find Chan.”

“I know you want to help but you’ve been through a lot today. Plus, I need you here incase Chan finds his way back. And make sure to help Minghao look over the unconscious members.” Seungcheol squeezed Seungkwans arms, looking him in the eye. “I trust you’ll do as I ask.”

Seungkwan gave up with a sigh. “Of course.”

Seungcheol smiled and walked to the exit of the cove, where the others were waiting.

“What’s the teams boss.” Wonwoo teased.

“Wonwoo and Soonyoung. Mingyu and Seokmin. Hansol and Joshua. Jeonghan and I.” Seungcheol waited for any argument. They all nodded and paired up.

“Let’s find our baby brother.” They all nodded with determination and went in separate directions.


End file.
